A peanut-buttery-mess
by AllieCohnwil
Summary: Phil creates a game for him and Dan to play involving Peanut butter and tickles. Phan
1. It begins

Dan woke up and stretched himself out. He slept in the most awkward positions, (this one involving his legs folded up underneath him) and as a side effect, he needs a good stretch every morning. He turned to the right only to about piss himself. "PHIL!" he whined, half humored. Phil, being on a mischief streak had tucked their giant artificial spider in Dan's bed. "Yes Love?" He replied from the lounge. Dan felt his face warming at the sound of Phil's baritone voice calling him "Love" "Why the hell was there a giant spider in my bed?" "I dunno, I bet he was cold and sad and wanted love", he replied. Dan walked out with the spider and found Phil lounging on the couch on his Mac book. Dan crept up behind him and yelled "INSIDIOUS!" and launched the spider at Phil. "Good morning sunshine." said the raven haired boy in reply to the spider attack. He gestured Dan to sit down with him, so Dan happily sat next to him and watched his glowing screen as he went back and forth between Tumblr, and Twitter.

"What are you doing up so early?", asked the brunette. "It's nine o' clock, that's not early. I was actually just replying to fans and getting work done so we could spend the day doing things together. Dan smirked at his mate's uncharacteristic charisma and the glint in his eye on "things". "Oh, really" Dan smirked again. "What did you have in mind?" "Well, I was thinking we could play a game today. A game involving something you and I both enjoy…" The laptop was shut at this point and Phil had put his hand on Dan's and was now making motions to come to his bedroom. "I think I like where this is going", said Dan, and so they went to Phil's room.

Dan had been bottom only once in their relation, and it seemed like an aberration. There of course a time for everything to change.

Phil pulled his boyfriend into the room and hungrily began to strip Dan of his clothing. "Whoa there my little lion, whatever has gotten into you, I want you to share." Phil blushed at the teasing, but did not slow down his pace. Soon enough, Dan was stripped down to his boxers and Phil was eagerly taking of his own trousers .Once they were stripped down to their boxers, Dan prompted Phil with the 'game' they were to play. "So, elaborate on this sex-eh game you seem eager to play, yeah?" "Well," Started Phil. "I need you to lie down on your back and put your hands above your head", he said quite shyly. "I think I can do that". So Dan hopped on the bed and assumed his position. Dan stared at Phil rummaging through his wardrobe looking for god-only-knows-what. He came over to the bed and had four ropes, a jar of peanut butter, and a spatula. "This 'game' already seems kinky. I like it", the brunette said looking up at his partner. "Okay, so, I need to tie you now" He started at the foot of the bed and tied each of Dan's ankles to the foot of the bed and his hands to the top of the head board, he resembled a giant "X"."So, how do we play?" Asked Dan "Well, I'm going to spread peanut butter on any part of your body I think is 'sensitive' and then lick it off. If I'm right, then I'm sure it'll be fun for the both of us, but if I'm wrong, then I earn a penalty, and for each penalty I get you get to lick cadbury chocolate off of the area I got wrong on me, because I know you don't care much for peanut-butter." Dan looked up at him flummoxed at this kinky game he had demised, and also fearful, as he was incredibly 'sensitive' and didn't wish to show his weakness. "Why am I tied up though?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Because I don't want your ticklishness to injure me" He said with a devious grin. "That's lovely Philip, how do you even have the faintest idea that I was ticklish?", Dan asked sarcastically "Lion told me"

Phil looked Dan up and down and announced "I think I'll start with your neck." He scooped a glob of peanut butter out of the jar and onto the spatula and approached Dan's pencil-like neck. Dan flinched as he felt his torture being applied. He was extremely sensitive on his neck, as he and Phil had revealed in a couple of videos to their fans. "Once I'm done with you, George Washington Carver will have done enough 360s in his grave to power a torpedo", he said with his famous tongue-poking-out-of-his-mouth smile. This caused a few giggles to come out of Dan's mouth which suddenly increased in volume as Phil began licking the spread of of Dan's neck and down his clavicle. His whole upper body was a ticklish zone as Phil would soon find. The laughter continued as Phil cleaned the rest of the peanut butter that went from one side of his neck the other and down stopping right above his nipples. "Would you say that area was ticklish, Daniel?' Phil asked. "Sadly", he replied sheepishly. "Excellent, now I think I'll go to your...ribs?" He said with a questioning tone, to gauge Dan's reaction. Dan knew he was most definitely ticklish there but he was also keenly aware of the mind game Phil was playing. So, he reacted casually. "Sure, go on then, if you're certain." "I believe I will." So he repeated the act on Dan's ribs and climbed on top of him to begin his attack. Dan's face immediately scrunched up, trying to hold back laughs and Phil's reaction to this was to go excruciatingly slower. "Ohkahy Phil Hurreheh Upp!" Phil paused "but there's just so much peanut butter here, it's hard to stop licking something so sweet, especially something like you." he continued, and went on for about fifty seconds ignoring Dan's pleas when finally the last of the peanut butter was licked up. "You taste really good Dan; I think I'll have a go at your neck again." "P-Philly, can't we talk about this?" he sputtered nervously and tried to bury his neck in his chest. Phil approached him with the peanut butter again and spread it on. "I'll make a deal with you, if you don't laugh for the time it takes me to lick all this peanut butter off, then I'll let you choose where I attack for the last two times and then the tables will turn...sound fair?" Dan contemplated for a moment, "I reckon I don't have a choice, seeing I'm the one tied up? I guess I agree" Phil came toward Dan with his jaw open wide pretending to be a lion, and for some reason, that action made the ticklish sensation MUCH worse for poor Dan. "Ah! Shit! Shit stop stop AHH!" he shrieked, but to his credit, that wasn't laughing. The agony lasted about thirty more seconds and Phil came up like a vampire with peanut butter on his lips. "Okay, I suppose your girly screams weren't exactly laughing, so where do you want me to go next?. I'm thinking either feet or tummy." Dan looked up at him and shot him a dirty look for calling his screams girly. He was relieved that Phil had given him a choice in his torture though. "The latter." "You want me to do what?" Phil asked, trying to embarrass Dan. "I want you to go to the latter" "And what was the latter?" Dan's ears turned red. "I don't wanna say it Phil I wanna get up, you have no idea how ticklish I am Phil. " I wanna hear you ask me to do this Dan, if you don't I will not just lick you" "Phiilll" he whined "Dan, say it please." "I will eviscerate you, Philip" This is your last chance" "Phil, will you please attack me in the latter area of my body" Phil grinned deviously and got on top of Dan again, he positioned himself so that his hands where near the younger boy's crotch region. "You know for someone tied down to my bed in such a vulnerable position, you sure are acting like a silly turnip" Phil said. "Hey! that's my word and what are you doing?" "Oh nothing, I just had this really strange idea that your thighs might be ticklish is all." He was right, of course. Phil's hands spider-ed on Dan's inner thighs causing the boy to buck underneath him."PHIIL N-oh ho! Pleehehe for the love of gawhhd I can't tahahke it! THAT'S NOT WHAT WE AGRREHEHED OHAN" Phil giggled with him, as Dan's laugh was not only adorable, but contagious. Phil was kneading his inner thighs at this point and Dan's laugh had erupted with a higher octave than before and he was now thrashing as much as the bonds would let him. "PHHIIL STAAHAHAP" Phil's tongue was poking out of his mouth in a grin that reflected the joy he was getting out of tickling Dan. "I'll stop if you direct me in a different place. "PHIIL, I HA-HATE YO-OU" "No you don't Daniel, I'll stop if you tell me where you want me to go." "TO HaaAHAELL" Retorted Dan, struggling through his laughter. "Oh okay," He replied and kneaded the younger boys thigh at a faster pace. Dan's laughter filled the room until eventually becoming a hoarse. Phil gave him a break. "Is there now some thing you want to request of me?" Phil asked looking innocent. "Fine." Dan said defeated. "Phil, I want you to ti-tickle my feet." "Oh, I never thought you would ask me such a request, but sure." He said. Dan immediately went red with embarrassment. Phil got off of Dan and went towards his feet, gingerly spidering both feet. Dan started giggling. Out of nervousness "I don't actually want to lick peanut butter off your feet, seeing how you walk on them, so I will do something different. Dan got nervous. He really wasn't sure if his feet were ticklish or not and didn't exactly wish to find that, or what Phil's plan was out. Phil returned with a hairbrush. "Phil?, what is that for?" "Watch." Phil dragged brush down his left sole and Dan's foot jerked in reaction, and he shrieked. "Oh, that's a good noise" He mused. Phil then proceeded to scrub the hairbrush on Dan's foot, which actually only led to a few hoarse giggles. He was to Phil's surprise, not very ticklish on his feet.

After tickling him for a bit with the hair brush, Phil finally gave up. " I take it you're not ticklish on your feet then" "Not really, surprisingly enough" Dan smirked, and Phil sighed in defeat. "well I suppose that's a penalty point for me eh? Let me get you out of these bonds" Phil walked up to the top to release Dan's wrists and untied each limb with care. Dan stood up "I'm sore" he said, rubbing his ribs. "Really? I'm sorry, let me have a look.", Phil walked over and with that, Dan grabbed him and slammed him on the bed and attacked his sides. "NO DAN STOPPIT ImEANIT DOoN"T! STAHHAP!" Phil flipped Dan over and attacked his sides as well and blew a raspberry on him, making him shriek. "PHIL NOHOHO! WHHY?".

They finally stopped and they collapsed on the bed regaining their breath. "Truce?" asked Phil. "Are you out of your damn mind you chair- leg? I must've been tied up for half an hour while you violated me with your tongue. It's my turn, which was the deal." He said with fake anger. "Oh yeah, that's right...I'm a man of my word I suppose..." He looked at Dan fearing the hell that would come to him shortly. "I know one of your weak spots Phil, let's see if I can find the others." and with that, Phil reluctantly assumed the same position Dan had, but not before Phil and Dan fell into a passionate kiss.

"I'm terrified", said Phil. "You should be", said Dan, wiggling his fingers and laughing at the anxious expression that filled the elder's face.


	2. Yay for cadbury

"It's my turn now", declared Dan, with an evil grin on his face. He was staring down at the bound, black-haired boy who had just completely tongue-raped him.

"Oh god…" Phil sighed. "What's wrong Phil, are you regretting this now? This was _your _idea you know."

"I know, I just realized how vulnerable I am is all." Dan smiled at the redness that covered Phil's pale face.

Dan fetched the jar of chocolate Phil had purchased for the occasion, knowing of the younger one's horrible sweet tooth. "Well, let's begin."

Dan approached the foot of the bed "I think I'll start here, seeing how this _is_ where you earned your penalty", wielding the hairbrush, he began on Phil's left foot and slowly stroked down. Phil's eyes snapped shut and he pulled the most ridiculous face Dan had ever seen in an attempt to conceal the giggles forming in his mouth. "Come on Phil; is there something you're dying to say?" Phil scrubbed the prickly brush harder on his foot. Phil cracked. "DAN NOO STAHP! STAHP! I CAN"T TAKE IT" he yelled breathlessly. Dan switched over to his right foot and swiped it quickly, earning a mouthful of giggles. "STHAAHAP PLEAHEHESE?!" He continued for a little bit longer, and then let him catch his breath. Phil continued laughing even after Dan ceased his torture. "That damn brush is evil" Phil said, a hint of defeat attached. "Well, let's give it a break then, shall we? I feel like your belly deserves attention."

Dan climbed up on the bed and opened up the jar of chocolate, and scanned Phil's torso looking for a spot to attack. He dipped his spatula into the jar and smeared the chocolate from the beginning of his boxer shorts up to his navel. He set the jar aside and began his attack. He opened his mouth widely, imitating a lion as Phil had done, and this earned him squeaks and shrilled laughter even before his tongue made contact with Phil's skin.

"DAAHAHAN WHHYY?" Dan's tongue dragged upwards causing Phil to flail about and twitch violently. "Well you're a fighter aren't you?" said Dan, making Phil groan. "Ple-hease huherry uppp!" Phil laughed out." Dan slowed down the pace of his tongue just to draw out the torture. "Phil, I'm trying to _enjoy _my meal here." "uhhhgh HahahaHHAHAHAHAHHA" Phil's laughter increased in volume as Dan went towards his waistband. Dan finished lapping up the chocolate and let his tongue swirl in Phil's navel once. "I wanna try something" "Oh no, what?' Phil said nervously. Dan's hand moved over to Phil's waistband and pulled it down slightly to reveal his hip bone. "Are your hips ticklish Phil?" Phil's response was a mouth-full of apprehensive giggles, which Dan took as "Yes-but-please-don't-assure-yourself." Dan began pinching Phil's hips and he was given what sounded like muddled profanities and a red-faced Phil in return. "Phil, did I just hear you swear? If only I was recording this for our 'Phans' to see." "Oh god, I really don't want our fans to know I'm ticklish." "Ditto "agreed Dan. "Phil?" "Yes Dan?" "I have a question, how DID you know that my thighs were sensitive?" "Lucky guess?" "No, I think it's because of a different reason….." "Oh?" "I think it's because _yours_ are!" Phil looked in horror at Dan and began to try and release himself from the bonds, but of course he wasn't strong enough.

Dan moved down to his thighs and ghosted over them to gauge Phil's reaction to it. Again, he was rewarded with nervous laughter which shot up an octave when he began kneading Phil's thighs like dough. "DAN OH MY GAWHaAHAHAD STOPPIT" Dan continued until Phil's laughter became hoarse and then he let up. "Jesus Christ you're pale. I can literally see your organs beating and your blood flowing under your skin." "Oh shut it, you're just jealous because you look Mexican." Phil was relieved that Dan had let up though, his torture felt long, maybe Dan had decided this was enough? Dan picked up the chocolate and moved towards his head. "whatcha doin Dan? Can I get up now?" "Oh no, I think you should know what this feels like first, then I'll let you up." Phil watched as Dan scooped out chocolate and covered Phil's neck and clavicles with it. "Dan, I'm not as sensitive as you here, what are you doin'? "It'll be fun, shut up and turn your head." Dan pushed Phil's head and began licking off the sweetness. Phil giggled softly, but this actually felt quite nice instead of torturous. "You feel like a cat." "Meow?" Dan last of the chocolate was finally off of Phil's skin. "Well, I feel like I've tortured 's soul enough. Let's free you. Dan reached up to untie Phil's large hands and he accidently stroked the left one. Phil let out a soft giggle and his face deepened in colour. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, nothing at all' "You can tell me" "Seriously.. it's nothing just untie me, please?." Dan reached up again and was met with giggles after touching the palm of Phil's hand.

"Don't tell me your palms are ticklish." "Yeah…." Dan shook his head in mock disappointment. "Only you would have ticklish palms Phil."

Dan finished untying Phil, and they sat next to each other. "What now?'" I don't know, I'm really tired after all that", replied Dan. Dan reached out and grabbed Phil's hand, palm side up, and began spidering his fingers. "Noooo enough!" Phil said retracting his hand. "That's adorable" said Dan in a baby voice that embarrassed Phil. "Just because my hands are ticklish doesn't mean I'm adorable." "That's so _cute _though" "Your neck is still ticklish though, so don't push it."

After violating each other's new found weak spots, they finding settled down and fell asleep next to each other, jet-packing, of course. Lion crept up beside them and fell asleep on Phil's shoulder.


End file.
